


美蘇｜White Russia

by rninrin00520



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rninrin00520/pseuds/rninrin00520
Summary: 他們不著邊際的說著晚餐、任務，維持在微妙的和平關係，依本能交換體液。他們獲准將近半個月的時間，待在安全屋處理好自己與彼此的事情。儘管蘇聯人覺得浪費生命，卻在Solo的吻裡軟化態度和身體，因為在此之前Illya總是抑制性慾，火種一旦燃著了便大肆地燎原。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 9





	美蘇｜White Russia

**Author's Note:**

> 美蘇  
雷都在這裡了：產乳、Alpha Solo/Omega Illya、OOC、PWP
> 
> 怎麼會這麼ㄎㄧㄤ......第一次開ＡＢＯ車就產奶，握靠（！）我甚至寫完就不敢再看。  
奶的設定如果有錯是我不好QQ

Illya的味道和Solo的融在一塊，標記過後的伏特加漸漸散去硝煙味，酒香淡淡得氤氳，與威士忌溫和的纏綿，宛如Illya唇邊與Solo臉頰的紅潮。

他們不著邊際的說著晚餐、任務，維持在微妙的和平關係，依本能交換體液。他們獲准將近半個月的時間，待在安全屋處理好自己與彼此的事情。儘管蘇聯人覺得浪費生命，卻在Solo的吻裡軟化態度和身體，因為在此之前Illya總是抑制性慾，火種一旦燃著了便大肆地燎原。

交纏了數日後是小火慢煨的藥酒。Illya將手扶在牆上，跨開雙腿顯得沒那麼高大，襯了Solo的意，他將一片鍛鍊充分的背肌交給Solo，Solo虔誠地低頭，這副肉體幾乎從來不被溫柔對待。他舔著吻著，讓敏感的尾椎留下嫩紅濕潤的芽，新生一般不停顫抖。同時，Illya紅腫的穴肉被Alpha的陰莖摩擦翻出，Solo按住了腰間數日來的施力點，緩慢細緻的律動，將肉刃抽出時被盈滿的汁液和軟肉裹著，緊咬不放，頂回深處時攪散了裡頭的體液與各種慾望，深刻的頂弄惹得Illya幾乎要站不住，從仰起的頸子發出脆弱的低吼，顫抖的尾音夾雜警告美國人的俄語，Solo在他看不見的地方笑，用下肢穩穩支撐也扣牢了Illya。這有點征服的感覺，而且很和平輕鬆，他們非常喜歡。

「Cowboy……！」

靠敏感的後穴達到高潮，Solo滿意的把還在神遊的愛人給帶上了床，拉著他滾了一圈，拿還硬挺的陰莖蹭了蹭Illya的會陰，準備第二輪進攻。

「等等……夠、了……」Illya捉住了Solo的事物，將它拔出，「啵」地從穴裡流下一灘濃稠黏滑的液體，Illya連正臉都不看一眼，燒紅了雙頰。

這不像Peril。「怎麼了？」Solo問，手掌色情的揉弄Illya的屁股。

被操得順服的Omega喃喃：「……胸。」

Alpha眼明手快的抓住Omega的雙臂，湊到胸部抓了兩把，似乎比平常更柔軟？他用力啜了一口乳首。

然後臉挨了一拳，磨破了嘴角。

「這可不行！你爽完了我呢？還沒播種呢。」

「滾。」

Solo張開雙臂狠狠的摟住了Illya。

「你想打架嗎？」

「不，我還沒呢。我們繼續。」

Illya氾濫的自體潤滑讓Solo的陰莖順勢又滑進了臀縫，「C`ука！」他咒罵。

「來點不一樣的，我的恐怖甜心。不是總嚷嚷要在上面？現在是你掌握主權了、」Solo的大手扣在Illya敏感的腰間，讓暈呼呼的Omega跨坐在自己身上，Solo好整以暇的躺下來，欣賞Illya養眼的裸體及一大片自己種下的愛痕。「請？」

他著了迷似的，開始淺淺的挪動酸疼的屁股。「哼──」這樣的體位讓Illya爽得大腿根部都在顫抖，Solo火熱的堅硬的陰莖可以緩慢的紮進他從沒被操過的深處。Illya跪直了腰桿，瞪視底下吊兒啷噹的牛仔，碾過讓他失控的敏感，順著黏滑的內壁陰莖擠向子宮口，他張口深深的吸氣，後穴的東西又脹大了一圈。確實由他主導的性愛讓他更為興奮，他完全無法遏止快感在體內暴走，Illya的氣息走了調成為呻吟，感覺自己鼓脹的快要爆裂了，不論是快感的堆積還是身體各處的敏感帶，尤其是胸前，被填滿的同時更加感到空虛，他一下下的坐落在Solo胯間。該死的Alpha，該死的Solo。

「噢對、你真火辣，寶貝……」

「你最好是、閉上那張美國臭嘴……想辦法、快點……射出來……」

Solo裝作沒聽到似的，用手描繪Illya後背的線條，有一下沒一下的往上頂弄，惹得Illya一顫一顫地。

懶惰的混帳！

「來點不一樣的，那正好，Cowboy……」Illya咬牙切齒的，有效的威脅低沉的落下。他按著飽滿厚實的胸膛穩住身，又深深的坐下，讓Solo的陰莖貫穿自己。「接下來你敢亂動一下就──把你直接扭斷。」

「噢不、不不？我的Peril……」

Solo很害怕，不知道Illya指的是他上面勃勃躍動的大動脈，還是操進Illya體內的下面。

哪個都很糟！「別這樣──」回覆是Illya咧開嘴給了Solo一個笑，森白的牙也那麼迷人。

老天。他的蘇聯甜心是說到做到的人，他真的很怕所以他動彈不得。都是他的錯，不然Solo早就用體重壓制，折疊那雙性感的腿將Illya狠狠操到早上了，他無比惋惜，直盯著愛人的胸吞口水。

Solo苦苦地咬牙忍耐，他就快要射了。Illya伏著身子，讓他大部分壓在Solo的胸膛，使怠惰的牛仔沒法欣賞交媾的視覺饗宴。Illya像大貓一般弓起背喘息的模樣，在Solo的眼前放大，他忍不住用力的撞了下緊緊咬住他的穴，換來Illya憤怒的大吼和更多的愛液流出，藉著這股勁，他伸手向Omega的胸膛進攻。

「等等、不要殺……！我知道你需要什麼──」

Illya差點沒忍住掐死Solo，雖然繞到他耳後腺體來回的撫蹭的手指是那麼舒服。但是那雙手馬上以他的乳頭為中心，掐著他的胸肉揉著圈兒。

Illya將手搭上Solo的頸子，聽到Solo沒皮沒臉的笑著呀啊是窒息Play時扼住他的氣管，開始問候Solo的父親。

而Solo還是堅定地繼續讓大掌用力的揉弄Illya明顯脹大的胸，指尖掐著腫脹的乳頭拉扯。

賤人！酥麻的疼痛尖銳地在Illya體內擴散開來，Illya疼得放開了手。Solo緊緊抱著他的Omega將他翻身壓在底下，用唇與齒囓咬著胸前兩粒紅果，敏感的乳首被裹在濕熱的溫床裡狠狠的吸弄，Illya痛呼出聲，在Solo背上刮出數條血痕。

「啊……啊啊啊－－」

在Solo各別咬破了Illya腫脹成深紅色的乳頭時，Illya甚至問候起老Napoleon女士，但是脫口都成了哽咽的喘息。

他劇烈的呼吸著，空氣裡全是Omega自己濃烈的信息素，Solo也是。滿腔滿室的酒精與牛奶香氣。白俄羅斯？他想起了上好的調酒，收攏嘴裡的小肉球，壓榨裡頭的液體，後來過剩的奶通通灌進了他喉嚨，甚至Solo放開了唇齒和手指，讓他噴出來，床單上染上了各式各樣腥羶的液體。

Illya精疲力盡的沉浸在高潮的餘韻，放任胸前一片狼藉，還有伏在他胸口舔吻的牛仔。

他感受到乳首正在滴水，安心與溫暖壟罩著他們。舒服、溫厚的實感。

「……哼……」

Illya還抽抽噎噎地，Solo用來支撐愛人後背的手則輕輕的拍著他，讓他把氣順下來。嘴上也沒閒，Solo活用他的嘴清理周圍噴出來的奶水，殷勤地親吻蘇聯人的嘴角。鹹鹹的，沒有目擊到老婆爽到哭出來的樣子也好惋惜。

「信我，這樣好多了吧。」你的美國人老公總有辦法！

「…………」

「Peril、給你來一點？」

「……！」

美國人又吸了一口，然後渡到Illya嘴裡。蘇聯特工在混蛋美國人的嘴裡嚐到了腥甜的液體，他好茫然。這是他的什麼亂七八糟的體液……乳汁……？

「這真他媽美味，對吧？」Solo放開讓Illya失神的熱吻，他抹了把嘴角，仰頭直視Illya濕潤又呆愣的藍眼。「恭喜，或許是時候懷個小共產黨員了！」

磅。Solo也嚐到了他嘴裡腥甜的味道，天旋地轉的，差點昏在蘇聯人懷裡。


End file.
